


solitude

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Quando Kiba era criança, ele conheceu a solidão.Um boato se espalhou sobre sua família e, por mais que tentasse rebater, ninguém acreditava.Então ele pensou que estaria sozinho para sempre.





	solitude

Kiba conheceu a solidão. E foi tão marcante, que talvez tenha mudado sua forma de ver o mundo para sempre, influenciado sua já sociável personalidade.

Tudo aconteceu quando era muito criança e por isso foi ainda mais doloroso, naquele tom de crueldade que apenas a pureza infantil é capaz de proporcionar.

Ele estava no Jardim da Infância. E era amigo de todos os alunos da sala. Na verdade, se dava bem até com as meninas, apesar de elas serem cheias de frescuras e chatices, e terem um cheiro engraçado.

A hora do recreio era o máximo. Ele corria de um lado para o outro, envolvido no pique-pega e no pique-esconde, rápido feito um filhote de guerpardo. Não poucas vezes, o jeito bravio inventava as brincadeiras mais inusitadas e interessantes.

Divertir-se era a especialidade de Inuzuka Kiba.

E isso, fatidicamente, o punha na lista negra da gentil professora, afinal; ele era um bagunceiro de marca maior.

Mas crianças nessa idade estão aprendendo regras e socialização. Muito haveria de mudar no caminho dos pequeninos, até que estivessem com a personalidade estruturada.

A questão que marcou Kiba acabou vindo de fora da escolinha, por culpa dos adultos, não por seu gênio impaciente e hiperativo.

Adultos têm a tendência de julgar e agir com maldade, muitas vezes premeditada. E as crianças copiam comportamentos que presenciam em casa.

Alguém, nunca se soube quem, deixou escapar que a família Inuzuka era um criadouro de pulgas, dada a afinidade com os cães.

O boato logo chegou na escola e os coleguinhas de Kiba se desviavam como se ele fosse o portador de alguma peste.

“Eu não tenho pulgas!”, defendia-se com raiva. Mas só conseguia que lhe virassem as costas e se afastassem. Se tentasse ser mais convincente, a coisa terminava em alguns empurrões e várias mordidas, com a professora muito brava ameaçando proibir o parquinho.

E isso deixava os coleguinhas com mais raiva de Kiba. Não importava o que dissesse, não acreditavam nele.

O menino que antes iluminava as brincadeiras na hora do recreio, agora nem podia chegar perto do grupo de amigos, porque as crianças corriam dele e iam se divertir em outro canto. Do balanço para o escorrega, do gira-gira para a caixa de areia. Em alguns momentos, Kiba desconfiava que se divertiam mais sendo cruéis assim do que antes. E pensar assim doía tanto...

Em casa, reclamava para a mãe.

Mas Tsume não era de aliviar os problemas, como outras mulheres. Não que não amasse o filho e quisesse o melhor para ele. Tsume sabia por experiência própria que ir brigar com as crianças na escola, não resolveria. Sabia que tirar satisfação com os pais dos pirralhinhos, também não traria solução, apenas pioraria.

Ela passou por isso na infância e cresceu mais forte. Hana também, em tenra idade, sofreu algum tipo de bullying. Pois os Inuzuka eram selvagens e muito afeiçoados aos cães, para escapar incólume. Então falava que o filho precisava ser forte e confiava a Hana a parte de mimá-lo e enchê-lo de doces em casa, para diminuir a tristeza do menino.

Para piorar, Tsume andava de saco cheio do pai de Kiba, cada dia o considerava mais como um embuste inútil do que homem. Totalmente o contrário do pai de Hana, seu primeiro parceiro, que perdeu a vida na guerra como um herói.

O clima em casa era de guerra. Na escolinha, de hostilidade.

Isso tornou os dias de Kiba longos e a hora do recreio insuportável.

Pensou, em sua inocente cabecinha, que ficaria sozinho para sempre e nunca mais teria amigos.

Felizmente, ele se enganou.

Era uma sexta-feira, depois da semana mais triste da vida de Kiba. A turminha fez o almoço na sala, como de costume. Depois de meia hora de soneca, a professora os liberou para ir ao parquinho.

Todos correram para os brinquedos e Kiba não foi diferente! Correu veloz para o balanço, para esperar a vez dele. Mas assim que chegou perto, as outras crianças fugiram correndo; rindo e gritando muito.

“Pulguento!”

“O Kiba tem sarna!”

“Vai pegar na gente!!”

Kiba nem tentou revidar. Sabia como ia terminar: alguns empurrões, mordidas, a professora zangada. Talvez realmente ficassem sem parquinho como castigo…

Desanimado, sentou no balanço sozinho. E ficou dando pequenos impulsos com o corpo, pois os pés ainda não tocavam o chão.

E então, surpresa! Mãos suaves tocaram suas costas e ajudaram a ir mais alto.

Olhou para trás com curiosidade. Havia um menininho parado atrás dele, um tipinho bem engraçado, de óculos de sol arredondados e um uniforme do Jardim da Infância adaptado, com a gola encobrindo parte do rosto. Já tinha visto aquela criança por ali, era um dos meninos da turma 2, com quem Kiba nunca falou antes.

“Oi!!”, arriscou-se.

“Oi.”

“Meu nome é Kiba!!”

“Meu nome é Shino.”, enquanto respondia, continuava empurrando o balanço

“Dizem que eu tenho pulgas. Mas eu não tenho!”, Kiba achou importante deixar o ponto bem claro, para que o novo amiguinho não saísse correndo de medo.

“Não me importo. Gosto de insetos.”, Shino respondeu. E dizia verdades. As salas costumavam dividir a hora do parquinho, porém não era costume se misturar. Cada aluno brincava com grupinhos da própria classe.

A questão ali, é que a presença de Kiba era tudo, menos ignorável. Seu jeito expansivo, os gestos amplos, as gargalhadas… tudo fazia parte da rotina. E o pequeno Shino amava a rotina. Nas últimas semanas Shino percebeu que o menino da sala diferente não alegrava mais o intervalo com suas brincadeiras. Notou as demais crianças correndo dele como se fosse algum mensageiro da desgraça. Comentou isso em casa, com o pai. E Shibi, prático como sempre, perguntou o que o pequeno Shino poderia fazer para mudar isso.

A solução que encontrou: não deixar sozinho o menino que sequer conhecia ainda.

“Então brinca comigo?!”, Kiba perguntou esperançoso, sem perder tempo com rodeios.

“Brinco.”

“Eu escondo e você me acha!!”, Kiba gritou e nem esperou o balanço parar antes de saltar. Mal aterrissou e já saiu correndo, rindo de alívio e alegria. Nunca conheceu algo pior que a solidão. Nunca mais queria ficar de lado, sua simplicidade permitindo que se divertisse da mesma forma, seja com uma multidão ou com apenas um coleguinha.

Pois a infância é um tempo mágico.

Bastou apenas que a risada límpida de Kiba ecoasse pelo parquinho, que as outras crianças logo lembraram como era divertido brincar com ele.

Muito mais do que a preocupação com pulgas.

Aquele pique-esconde de dois atraiu olhares dos coleguinhas que, sem timidez alguma ou hesitação, foram se juntar à farra. Todos foram aceitos. Rancor era algo que Kiba também desconhecia.

A questão das pulgas foi esquecida com a mesma rapidez com a qual se espalhou. As aulas e o recreio voltaram a ser como antes, com uma única diferença: a partir daquele dia, os meninos Aburame e Inuzuka só se separaram quando iam para as salas diferentes. O resto do tempo, passavam grudadinhos. Pois Kiba aprendeu fácil que Shino sabia como animá-lo sempre. E Shino descobriu que, sem o riso daquele pequeno hiperativo, a rotina era quase insuportável.


End file.
